Trouble
by Lucydragneel777
Summary: Lisanna comes back and the people who joined the guild after she supposedly 'died' were ignored, soon Lucy, Wendy and Charle were kicked off their team.cWhat happens next? Sorry for the lame summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so please be nice**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in Magnolia, the birds were chirping, long story short everybody was happy especially in the famous guild Fairy Tail, everyone was happy, why, here's why. The youngest Take-over sibling has apparently 'come back from the dead'. And everyone has delighted to have their precious little Lisanna back, everyone knew her well, except six mages who joined the guild after Lisanna supposedly 'died',<p>

And those people are Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily. They are also the ones left in the corner because none of them knew Lisanna, they found out that all of them could actually get along and they also had many things in common. A week passed almost everyone in the guild just ignored the new comers. At first they didn't mind because they knew that they just missed Lisanna, but before they even knew it Lucy, Wendy and Charle were kicked off their team, Team Natsu after being called weak and useless, Lucy was affected the most because she was called a replacement by her own so called best friends,Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Happy. Lucy, Wendy and Charle kept it a secret because they knew if Gajeel, Juvia and Lily find out, they will cause trouble. But what they didn't know is that the minute they were kicked the very people they trying to keep it from was listening to every word said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I can't believe that this story already has five follows in just one day. Anyways A VERY BIG THANKS to those who followed this story. **

**Sorry for the short chapters **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did there would be no such thing as NaLi**

**Here's Chapter 2 for you ( hey that rhymes)**

When Gajeel, Juvia and Lily got to the guild. They stared daggers at Team Natsu and started to attack them, "Water Slicer""Iron Dragon Roar" 'poof', Lily was in his battle form and started swinging his sword at Erza. These sudden movements shocked everyone in the guild hall. "Oi! Why would you attack your own comrades" shouted a very surprised Natsu "I agree with flame brain, why'd you attack us?" Said a very confused Gray, Erza was just nodding her head in agreement, confusion and anger.

But none of the raging mages answered, they just continued to attack Team Natsu, that is until Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Lisanna arrived at the guild.

**_Lucy's P.O.V._**

Once we arrived at the guild, what we saw shocked us. Broken tables, bodies were scattered around the floor. You might wanna know why that shocked us, it was Erza, Gray and Natsu fighting Lily, Juvia and Gajeel. Mirajane was behind the bar counter with Levy, Bisca and Laki.

**_Mirajane's P.O.V._**

After Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Lisanna arrived they all had faces that said _'What the heck happened'_. Me along with the girls hiding with me behind the counter all mouthed them _'Help us!'. _They just nodded and started screaming at the people fighting and they immediately stopped fighting. Wendy started to heal Lily then Juvia the Gajeel, and healed the remaining three. Then Lucy started to ask them questions about how this all started. "Why were you fighting? How did this happen? And why are they ( pointing to us ) hiding behind the counter?" Asked Lucy in a fast pace,Lisanna had a look on her face that said '_Who the hell started this mess' _After long hours of explaining, Team Natsu was ashamed of themselves. While the rest just had shocked looks on their faces. Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel and Lily just simultaneously said**_"We're leaving Fairy Tail"_**

**_so they're leaving the guild what happens next find out in the next Chapter _**

**_Review, like and follow _**


	3. Chapter 3

**"NANI?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We are Leaving Fairy Tail, I mean if we're gonna stay here we could either suffer from loneliness or have to stop the six ( motioning to Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, Erza, Natsu and Gray)of them from fighting everyday." Said Wendy with a sad look on her face,while Charle just nodded. "She's right, we're leaving but don't worry we'll probably return, 'cause Fairy Tail is and always will be our home."said Lucy in a sad but determined tone. Gajeel nodded and led them to Master Makarov's office, Juvia hugged Gray and said "You will always be the one and only person I will love even though you won't return these feelings I feel." And right when Juvia was about to release Gray from her warm and loving hug, Gray kissed her full on the lips, Juvia of course was shocked at first but soon melted into the warm and loving kiss, leaving Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy squeling and fangerling, Lucy while covering Wendy's eyes. "I'll never forget you, and always remember I love you, Juvia" Gray whispered in Juvia's ear. Juvia had to turn around to hide her blushing face because of what Gray said "I love you too, Gray"said Juvia and then left to Master Makarov's office with the rest of the after group.

**_~In Master's Office~_**

******_Makarov's POV_**

I heard and saw everything I didn't stop Juvia, Gajeel and Lily from attacking Team Natsu because I know that they were only doing that to protect their friends from hurting and also because I know that they deserve to be punished but I was surprised that they even had to leave our family. I have to think about a proper punishment for Team Natsu. I knew I had to let them go because they need sometime to let their minds rest and cool off. So when they entered my office I told them I knew what happened and I also knew that they wanted to quit the guild so I said a spell used to remove a member's guild mark

Htiw siht lleps I tsac htiw eht rewop

Detsevni ni em I evomer siht srebmem

Dliug skram

And with those words a light covered the room and when it died out their guild marks were gone the girls came to give me a hug so I spread out my arms and motioned to Gajeel and Lily to join the hug, which they did while letting a tear cascade down their faces Wendy and Charle cried the hardest because they were only here for a few months and now they're leaving but they knew that they made the right choice because they were going with their real family so when the hug ended they exited my office with sad yet determined faces. I was so sad yet proud that I have raised a rather annoying yet kind children. As they exited my office I held out my right hand with my thumb and index fingers out.

**_Normal POV_**

As they exited the guild they held out their right hands with their thumb and index fingers out. The members inside the guild hall responded with the same sings and tears on their faces. They each went to their apartments to gather their things, they agreed that they would meet at the train station in 2 hours

**-Time-skip: at the Train Station (A/N: I'm to lazy)**

They arrived at the Train Station and met up in the South Entrance, Gajeel bought the tickets, they were going to the 'City of Light' Hikari City, Hikari City is said to be the place where the first light mage was discovered and that light mage is the one and only Mavis Heartfilia Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, of course no one knew about the part that Mavis was actually Lucy's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother and Lucy's powers were just secretly hidden and sealed away so that her body won't explode because of the over flowing magic power she holds deep inside her. Even Lucy didn't know about her hidden powers.

"Ummmm...Lucy-san, what town are we going to?" Asked a shy Wendy with curious look on her face. Lucy smiled and said "To Hikari City, 'The City of Light'."

**Hey Guys sorry for the very late update I was just so caught up in my other story Set him Free, I AM VERY SORRY, bit not only was I to caught up in my other story I also got a major writer's block, God, how I hate writer's blocks but anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait even thought this chapter is also very short I am so sorry for the short chapters.**

**Lucydragneel777, out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Levy's POV**

I have to go after them, I need to tell them I'm sorry. I went to the Train station looking for them I knew they wouldn't be in their apartments anymore so I went straight to to the Train Station, through the South Entrance, I went to the ticket stand and asked her if she saw them "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a tall man with jet black hair and piercings?" I asked almost out of breath "Yes, I have, he bought 6 tickets to Hikari City" said the woman "Thank you, when does the next train to Hikari City leave?" I asked regaining my breath and energy "It leaves in two hours" she answered "Thank you, one ticket to Hikari City please" I said completely forgetting that I only had 20,000 J on my wallet "Okay ma'am, the ticket costs 100 Jewels" I paid her the right amount and went on with looking for my friends.

**_Time-skip: 1 hour later_**

**_Still Levy's POV_**

It's already been one hour and I still haven't found them when I suddenly caught a glimpse of blonde, blue, dark blue, black and black and white flying cats, then I knew it was them so I went closer to them. I called for them "Lu-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy!" I shouted but only Wendy and Gajeel seemed to hear me they turned to me and Wendy came running to me.

**_Wendy's POV_**

"Lu-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy!" That was Levy-san's voice, I turned to Gajeel-san but when I looked at him it seemed like he also heard the voice I understand I mean we are dragon slayers so we turned to the source of the voice and I came running to Levy-san, she probably came to ask for forgiveness but we already forgave everyone she just can't seem to accept the fact that her friends are leaving her, one of them provably the person she loves, yes that's right, I Wendy Marvell am a mini Match-Maker, learning from the 'Demon Match-Maker' herself. I lead Levy-san to the others, and when i did she hugged Gajeel-san which shocked him at first but soon returned the hug. "Levy-chan, what are you doing here?" Asked Lucy-san "I wanted to ask you guys if it was alright if I came with you" said Levy-san, I was overjoyed I looked at the others begging them to let her come, of course they couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes so I threw that in there too, along with a head tilt, they couldn't resist it. "Fine she can come, but she better tell Gramps about this" said Gajeel-san "But guys, the train is almost here"I reminded them, but it looks like when I said that their faces dropped "Oh right, but either way I still have to go, I mean I already bought a ticket for myself" said Levy-san with sadness in her voice, that's when Charle finally said something "I can tell Master Makarov, I can use Max Speed" "I'm coming with you, I can fly us back here, 'cause using Max Speed takes up all an exceed's magic power" said Lily "Okay, but you guys better be back here in thirty minutes" I told them

**_Charle's POV_**

"Okay, here goes nothing, Max Speed!" I yelled while holding on to Lily's back. We got to Makarov-san's office going through the back door that way no one saw us. "Makarov-san, Levy said that she wanted to come with us, and that she will still be a part of the guild she would just take a vacation with us, so will you please let her come with us" I told Makarov-san in a fast pace. "Okay, but at least tell me where you guys are going, I promise I won't tell anyone" he said in a sad but caring voice. I knew and I'm sure so did Lily that if we got into trouble we would have to tell them so I just told him we were going to Hikari City. "We're going to Hikari City, Makarov-san, we have to go now our train leaves in thirty minutes, Good Bye, Makarov-san" I told him, Lily nodded at him and carried me while flying towards the others. We got there five minutes before the train arrived so we had enough time to get ready.

Normal POV

After minutes of getting ready to board the train, they found a compartment, near the doors, and got comfortable. When the train started moving, Charle and Lily told the others what they told Makarov, and after explaining they all fell asleep after Wendy casted Troia on Gajeel.

Sorry for the late update and grammar and spelling mistakes I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you know one or is one please tell or PM me.

Review, Favorite and Follow! :D


End file.
